


Babysitting Blues 23

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 23

Michael and Lucifer stared at each other, both in shock. Lucifer looked back at the couple in front of him, noticing the hopeful expression on their faces.

“You want to do what?” Lucifer asked, not quite sure if he heard the request correctly.

Adam grinned, looking over at Meg, kissing her gently on the cheek, “I want permission to marry your daughter, Lucifer.”

Lucifer groaned, but knew that the man in front of him truly loved his daughter, “Yes. Treat her well or you know what I can do to you.”

Adam and Meg stood, hugging Lucifer before walking out the door.

Michael was shaking his head, “Did my former vessel from before Father did what he did just ask if he could marry your daughter?”

Lucifer nodded, “I need a drink. I just... when did those two even start seeing each other?”

Michael shrugged, leading his brother out the front door and walking with him to the nearest bar to drink to the happy couple and to their mutual confusion.


End file.
